


Closest to Magic - dinner with the family

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - dinner with the family

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this chapter](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/79306154493/verse-masterpost-and-warnings-ao3-well-son-i)

"Well son, I have to say your husband has gotten his figure back very quickly after having the twins."

Blaine’s father settled into one of the armchairs and looked Kurt up and down appreciatively. The boy was wearing just a half apron below his waist and a pair of his highest heels to enhance the length of his legs. Kurt knew how much Blaine loved to show him off to his brother and father, especially since Kurt had borne him two healthy babies. Kurt’s beauty, fertility and intelligence had indeed become a point of family pride. Not to mention his unusual and sought-after anatomy.

"I think he looks even better, now he’s got some curves on him!" Cooper piped up with a bright grin at Kurt, who blushed. It was generally accepted that Cooper was the most handsome of the Anderson men, and Blaine knew the effect Coop’s flirting had on his husband. Before the twins, Blaine might have been irked. But no one could question who Kurt belonged to anymore. Cooper could have his fun, while Blaine took Kurt up to bed every night and fucked him until he couldn’t remember anything but Blaine’s name and the feel of his cock.

While Kurt teetered in carrying a tray of elegant porcelain cups, Cooper reached out a hand to squeeze one of Kurt’s pink ass cheeks. Just as Mr. Anderson reached up to squeeze one of Kurt’s delectable nipples.

"Ooh, Thomas! Cooper!" Kurt squealed. "Let me set the coffees down first!"

Knees trembling, Kurt lowered the tray onto the coffee table before standing up to untie the bow of his apron. He looked up at Blaine for permission and received a small smile in return. The true purpose of the little ceremonial dinner with Blaine’s father and brother had come, and Kurt didn’t want to ruin the men’s pleasure by being too nervous.

There were certain duties involved with Kurt marrying into a high-ranking family like the Andersons. Now that Blaine had asserted himself as Kurt’s lord and master with the birth of the twins, it was the turn of his surviving male relatives to sire children with him as they wished. Blaine had reassured Kurt that this would be restricted to his father, brother and a grandfather who lived in England. Kurt had wrinkled his nose at the thought of an old man doing _that_ to him, until Blaine produced a photo of a very dashing older man dressed impeccably. “He may well not be quite ‘up’ to it, but I thought I should warn you anyway my sweet,” Blaine had said, kissing Kurt’s cheek. “It would be quite a snub if you refused.”  
Kurt had listened with relief that the sex was mostly perfunctory, with the goal of making sure that the family’s seed was carried on with the utmost security. That didn’t mean of course that as he turned to face two pairs of hungry Anderson eyes in his living room, that he didn’t preen and flutter his eyelashes to best effect.

Mr. Anderson was first, and Kurt knew to wait for the hand that reached out to him. Mustn’t seem over-eager, and allow the men to really look at who Blaine had brought into the family.

Thankfully the father’s hands were large, mature and skilled. He slipped two fingers between Kurt’s labia, plumping Kurt’s clit until he could feel wetness between the folds. Dipping two fingers deep inside of Kurt, he used the wetness to push between Kurt’s asscheeks and massage over his hole.

Mr. Anderson hummed his approval, squeezing each cheek with one hand and using the other to sample Kurt’s smooth stomach and swollen breasts. The room was filled with rising testosterone as Blaine and Cooper watched their father, and Kurt’s high sweet gasps as he was fondled.

Clearly satisfied, Mr. Anderson leaned back in his chair and unzipped his suit trousers. Blaine had said he and Cooper took after their father, but that the elder Anderson’s cock was well known to be just this side of _too_ big. Kurt marveled at the thick length of meat that was pulled from where it had grown down along the older man’s thigh, and the hefty balls that were visible even when not aroused.

Trying to control his trembling, Kurt allowed himself to be guided backwards onto Mr. Anderson’s lap. The fleshy head was handled in between his pussy lips until it found the hot, sweet give. It was all gentler than he expected, but Kurt was still tugged bodily down until the cock filled him so deeply he felt a slight cramp in his abdomen.

He had to close his eyes and focus on breathing so that he could hold himself up on the arm rests while Mr. Anderson’s hands fucked him up and down on the cock. His breasts felt heavy and hot, gently swaying from side to side and bouncing against each other.

"Mmm, silky as a newborn foal," Mr. Anderson growled, stroking the delicate skin over Kurt’s hipbones. "Such a good shape to carry our children. I may have to have him to myself one of these times, Blaine."

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine’s jaw clenching. He had to smile to himself. Blaine had done so well in sharing so far, but the thought of Kurt carrying a little version of his father in his belly was definitely pushing it. Perhaps Blaine would have to keep his husband pregnant too often for the father to get a look in.

The sex was quick as intended, and Mr. Anderson was no cheat. Kurt had trembled and come twice, easing the passage of the hot rod forcing into his belly. He felt a couple of pats on his ass and knew that was his cue to carry on fucking himself on his father-in-law until the man came. When each drop downward was using his own bodyweight, it felt as if the head of Mr. Anderson’s cock were pushing right past his cervix and into his womb. As he sweated through the hot gushes of come flooding his insides, Kurt mused absently that Cooper would have a real job ahead of him to beat his father’s seed to the goal.

"There’s a good boy then," Mr. Anderson said, patting Kurt’s legs and urging him up. Then he addressed Blaine: "I congratulate you on your choice, Blaine. I thought you were a fool to take him so young, but he was clearly made to take it however it comes. So juicy I thought I’d need a towel to protect my suit."

Blaine swelled with pride where he stood against the hearth, sipping the rest of his brandy. “He’s being modest for your sakes father, but I can get him to squirt so much any old time that he has to drink down two glasses of water when we’re done!”

While father and son sang Kurt’s praises, Cooper reached out grabby hands and drew a very wobbly Kurt into his lap. His father’s girth and excessive seed made for an easy entry, and he manhandled Kurt until the boy was stretched and laid over his body like a rag doll. Cooper was being considerate of Kurt’s tired little arms, but it also allowed him to jackrabbit his hips up into the sweet slick heat of the boy’s pussy. He could also get his hands on Kurt’s now heaving breasts, flicking the nipples to watch tantalizing beads of creamy milk form.

The angle was hitting right against Kurt’s G spot, and Mr. Anderson got a small sample of Kurt’s talents as a thin spray of wetness flew high and onto the carpet. Blaine laughed and ran to fetch a kitchen towel, but Cooper wickedly reached around and began frantically rubbing Kurt’s clit. Even Mr. Anderson chuckled indulgently as Kurt squealed and squirted so much that it made the towel sopping in no time.

"Careful, Squirt," Cooper laughed breathlessly at the nickname. "I’m about to blow here, and I don’t want any of it coming out. I wanna pack it deep inside you, Kurt," he spoke into Kurt’s sweaty neck. "Gonna stuff you so full of me it’s dripping out for days - gonna…oh…"

Mr. Anderson rolled his eyes at Blaine as Cooper made quite a dramatic show of his orgasm. Typical Cooper to use a family ceremony to practice for his sex scenes.

Once all the men were tidied up and put away, they carried Kurt over to his elegant little chaise to let him rest. It was their rightful duty to serve themselves coffee when the boy had done such a good job of taking them already.

Kurt sighed contentedly as the Anderson men shared business and family news, occasionally coming to suck from his breasts and squirt a little into their cups. He toyed weakly with his own clit as they suckled from him, coming weakly with the relief in his heaving breasts.

He fell asleep as Mr. Anderson was drawing a nipple into his mouth and curling his tongue around it to yield a drink, his husband watching with glowing pride from across the room. Deep inside him, Kurt was growing the next generation of his family’s line. While his two children with Blaine slept soundly in the nursery upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. just a reminder that clearly the biology of all of this is fictional. there is absolutely no pretense in this verse to realism when it comes to sex, pregnancy or anatomy (:  
> 2\. I decided with help from Emily (twobirdsonesong) that Mr. Anderson's name in this verse should be Thomas. only family call him by his first name, everyone else calls him Mr. Anderson. and he is Tommy to no one!


End file.
